


A Work of Art

by NikaylaSarae



Series: A Work of Art [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cyber Bullying (implied), Deceit, Hurt/Comfort, Public Slander, Teasing (implied), public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: After a rough night of public humiliation at the hands of his old rival, Roman just wants to take a shower and get some sleep. His roommate has something else in mind though.
Series: A Work of Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913260
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

He’d known when he started down the theater path that becoming a famous actor didn’t happen to everyone. But Roman had never doubted that he would be the one to make it. Be the one to become the famous star that everyone looked up to.

Until tonight. 

Roman shoved his phone into his back pocket as he unlocked the front door to the small apartment he could barely afford to rent with his waiter’s paycheck. 

Scratch that.

Couldn’t afford on his waiter’s paycheck. Not when he needed to pay tuition and buy books for school. Not when he needed to constantly buy new clothes, dance shoes, makeup, and hair products for the useless never-ending rounds of auditions he was constantly dashing to between school and work. 

Auditions that never panned out. 

Would never pan out. 

Roman gritted his teeth as his phone vibrated with a series of new texts and slammed the front door  
harder than necessary and probably polite for after two in the morning. 

He didn’t care currently. His roommate never seemed to sleep anyways, so it was doubtful he’d wake up the Emo Nightmare.

Roman threw his keys in the basket by the door and pulled off his wine and chocolate stained work shirt. Kicking off his shoes, Roman tossed the ruined uniform into the washer as he moved into the tiny kitchen to grab the jug of milk from the fridge and chugged the remaining liquid in one fell swoop. 

He’d buy another one tomorrow. 

His pocket vibrated again in another series of alerts as Roman lowered the jug. He exhaled, tossing the empty container over his shoulder, listening to it land in the recycling can as he pulled out his phone.

Four hundred and seventy-eight new notifications. 

Roman slumped against the counter, running a tired hand through his sticky hair as he stared down at the tiny screen.

Declan really wasn’t holding back now was he? Had he gone and tagged the entire world in that stupid livestream video?

Roman wouldn’t be surprised if he had.

After all, the two of them had been fierce rivals in high school. Both wanting to make it big, both wanting to be the leads in every play. 

It had probably been a dream come true for Declan James Foster III to walk into a no-name restaurant with two of his TV costars on each arm, accompanied by a horde of paparazzi, and find Roman, of all people, assigned to be his waiter for the evening. 

The glee on Declan’s face as he recognized his former rival would haunt Roman’s dreams for the next month. He was sure of it. 

The entire evening itself had been nothing but a real life nightmare. Declan hadn’t held back at all, practically running Roman ragged with his outrageous requests. 

First it had been the seating arrangements, then the type of music played, and the type of silverware used as well as snooty demands for better quality wines with each and every course of his six-course dinner. Plus, Declan had been overly particular about how his food was cooked and presented. Roman had been forced to send the steak from the main course back six freaking times before he was satisfied! 

And all the while, Declan had treated him like a lowly palace servant, filming the entire evening on his own diamond studded phone as he regaled his captive audience well past closing time with stories of their past rivalry that had painted Roman in as ugly of a light as possible. A clutz, overdramatic, untalented, and foremost, always second best to Declan himself. The media had lapped it up like dry soil on a rainy day. 

And Roman hadn’t been able to say a word. Not when he wanted to keep his job. Not when the manager was watching him the entire time. No. He’d had to play the role of the polite and happy-to-carry-out-your-every-stupid-request waiter despite wanting to do nothing more than give Declan a knuckle sandwich to get him to shut up. 

Then. The proverbial cherry on top had happened. Roman had to go and trip over one of the camera cords bringing out dessert. It was exactly the sort of ending the paparazzi wanted, he was sure, for they photographed and filmed the entire incident. Forever cementing Roman’s identity as that of a clumsy failure of an actor. 

At least he’d managed to avoid spilling the wine on Declan and his party, so his old rival couldn’t hold that over him, even if he’d ended up covered in the sticky liquid and chocolate sauce himself. 

“So topples this so-called great actor.” Roman muttered. Not that he’d risen to any amount of fame to topple from like Declan had. He set his phone face down on the counter as the new notifications hit six hundred. 

He’d go through and delete them all tomorrow. 

He frowned down at his phone as it continued to vibrate.

If he had the time. 

Or the energy.

For now all he wanted was a shower and to crash for the two hours he had left before he needed to get up for his dance class. Before he’d have to face the resulting fallout and ribbing from the entire campus. 

Roman grimaced, pushing away from the counter. Honestly though, what was the point? Declan had practically blacklisted him to the entire country. What agent would ever think to pick him up now? What director would ever hire him for the smallest of parts, let alone as a Lead? What theater company would want him to join their troupe? 

He scrubbed at his eyes as he moved into the living room. He’d just been tossed into the Mariana’s Trench and at this point….he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to climb out of it. 

“Hey, Princey.” 

Roman froze for a half breath before jerking his head up, a smile already plastered on his face, even as his heart sunk deeper in his chest. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. But there was Virgil, uncharacteristically sitting in the living room, phone in his hands, looking like a freaking vampire in his all black clothing and pale face. It only left Roman feeling all the more exposed when he was currently clad in only his wine-stained work pants. 

“Ah. Perfect. You’re up, EbeNever Snooze. I have your rent.” He said by way of greeting as he pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket. Only a week and a half late this time. That should relax his anxious roommate for this month at least. 

He placed the money on the coffee table in front of Virgil. It hadn’t taken long for him to learn that his roommate never liked to be handed things. Or be touched. Or you know...be social in any manner whatsoever. It had been two freaking months before Roman figured out the guy’s name, that’s how anti social he was. And after eight months, he doubted Virgil even knew his. 

Dark and Stormy raised an eyebrow, ignoring the money in favor of giving Roman a scrutinizing stare. “Rough day?” 

Roman snorted, keeping his hands at his side, trying to not feel self-conscious about his bare chest. He shook his head, grinning wider. “You know showbiz. There’s ups and downs. It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” It was tomorrow that he was worried about. 

Roman turned to head up the stairs, but snapped his fingers and spun back to face his roommate before Virgil could say anything. “Oh, but you can do me a favor.” He said, fishing out a snake embossed money clip with cash in it, tossing it onto the table as well. “Burn that for me.”

“Burn--” Virgil reached out, one pale hand still on his phone, to grab the money clip. His eyebrows rose higher as he saw Franklin’s profile on the bill. “Princey, this is like--” 

“Two hundred dollars.” Roman rolled his eyes, running his hand through his sticky hair once more. He knew. He’d counted it after Declan had given it to him. A tip. Acting like he was bestowing Roman with the most precious of gifts in front of the paparazzi. Acting like the money could fix a ruined reputation. Ha. “If you don’t burn it, be sure to spend it somewhere stupid then, like on an arcade game or a hundred frosties or something equally as inconsequential. I don’t want it.” 

Sure he needed the money. He desperately needed that money. Virgil knew it too. It could help with buying his books. It could help with next month’s rent. It could help with getting a new work shirt. But the moon would have to fall into the ocean before Roman would ever willingly take or use anything given to him from that Viper. 

Virgil chewed the bottom of his lip, turning the clip over in his fingers as he met Roman’s gaze. “But tonight...Princ--”

Roman shook his head, his smile faltering as he slumped, feeling the exhaustion hit him like a sledgehammer. He was so tired of acting like everything was fine. 

Of course Virgil would know what had happened tonight. Dude was practically glued to his phone when he wasn’t on his laptop. He probably had watched Declan’s entire livestream event in real time. 

“Just….drop it, okay, Edgelord? Please. It was...rough, alright? And I’ve had enough--” He cut off, forcing himself to look up confidently, even as he struggled to meet Virgil’s worried eyes. “Tomorr--” he grimaced. “Today.” He amended. “is going to be an even longer day than yesterday was.” He said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And I feel like a hot uncool mess that desperately needs a long hot shower so I can be ready to face---” He shrugged, “the dumpster fire that’s my life right now.” 

Virgil stared at him, a small frown on his face before he dropped the money clip back onto the table and clicked his tongue. “And here I just wanted to show you a piece of amazing artwork I found, Roman.” He said pushing to his feet, finger swiping across his phone. “But do you ever let me get a word in edgewise, Mr. Speechmaker? No.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. Art? Hot Topic wanted to show him Art at two in the freaking morning? “Why would I ever want to see this art--Wait. Roman?” He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head, unsure if he heard correctly. “Did you just….you just called me Roman.”

Virgil smirked, holding out his phone. “Yah, that is your name right?”

“Well, yes, but I never---” Not that Roman needed to formally introduce himself now that his name was splashed across every news outlet and social media site. But Virgil had made it a point never to use Roman’s name if he’d known it before tonight, and he had only returned the favor. 

Roman shook his head. “Nevermind.” He muttered, taking the phone. He glanced at it only to see a reflection of himself in the camera screen. Messed up hair, tired brown eyes, and a spattering of freckles across his face because he’d had to wipe off his makeup along with the chocolate sauce. Definitely not the best look to be confronted with that was for sure. It only pushed home how awful tonight had been. He looked away, handing the phone back. “That’s just the front camera, Vir--uh--Verge o’ Doom. Do you even know how to work your phone?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Of course I do.” He held up the phone in front of Roman’s face, the screen still in camera mode. “The amazing artwork is you, Ro. Your performance today in front of that snake was totally Oscar worthy. Everyone thinks so.” 

Roman blinked, staring at his own confused face before meeting Virgil’s light brown eyes. “Huh? I’m not--No--no they don’t.” Him? Oscar worthy? No one knew he’d existed before tonight’s media fiasco. It was...he’d just been trying to not get fired! Sure, he was acting, but it was nothing noteworthy.

“You sure? Look closer.” 

“What in the world are you talk---” 

Virgil pressed a small dot on the corner of the screen and Roman caught his breath as a series of thumbs ups and hearts began floating across the screen. A chat box popped up, quickly filling with text and emoticons as Roman’s image shrank to a small square in the corner. 

Numbly Roman lifted his hands up to the phone, taking it from Virgil so he could read the words scrolling across the screen. “What is….what is all this?” He whispered, staring at the words of affirmation, support, and love flashing across the screen along with the constant stream of likes and hearts. 

“Your fans.” Virgil said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I...well...I’ve been posting about you since we became roommates on my various channels…and you’re...quite popular with them. They’ve been worried about you ever since that livestream started.” He nodded to the phone, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, pulling them down over his hands. “That’s...you’re filming right now by the way. It’s a live feed of notes you’re seeing.” 

His fingers went white on the phone. LIVE FEED?! 

Sure enough, there was the little red dot blinking at him. Great. And here he was looking like a hot mess. Roman licked his lips, offering an uncertain smile to the screen. To his fans. To people he had no idea even existed until right now. And they...cared? About him? It was the oddest feeling. Like butterflies dancing in his chest.

“Hey, my fellow Royalty.” He said, running his other hand through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to make it look less like a crow’s nest. 

His eyes widened as a torrent of hearts and messages raced across the screen. “Um, okay. Wow.” He shook his head, giving a soft laugh. “Thanks for all the love, and for….I guess waiting up to see if I was okay. And I am...I will be.” Roman shrugged, smiling as the words on the screen flowed faster than he could read them. Could he go back through all these comments later? He’d have to ask Virgil. 

“I really could use a shower and some sleep currently, so uh…” He gave the camera a wave. “I’m gonna go do that. Thanks again…” He cleared his throat, ducking his head to hide the tears in his eyes. How could they be so supportive and concerned for a complete stranger? “It means alot to me to see this. So yah. Thanks.” He stopped the live feed, making sure the phone was out of the app before he looked up to Virgil, his vision blurring further. 

Virgil hunched his shoulders, eyes wide with concern. An emotion Roman never thought he’d see on his roommate’s face. “S-sorry about...the sudden--” He yelped as Roman grabbed him into a hug, going stiff at the unexpected contact. 

“Virgil…” He managed to say in a choked voice, unable to hold back the tears any longer. “Warn a guy next time, but…” He swallowed, shivering as Virgil cautiously wrapped his arms around him before Roman could let go, holding him in a protective embrace. “Thanks.”


End file.
